Fated Sidestories
by SnowyScales
Summary: Fated Sky sidestories. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fated Sidestories

SnowyScales

I'm Okay

Reborn had barely gotten through the back door of the small house when he was shoved against the door and kissed furiously, hands grasping his jacket tightly.

"I'm okay," he said between kisses, winding his hands through the other person's hair. "I'm okay, Shamal." He stroked along Shamal's jaw, looking into his dark brown eyes. "I'm okay," he breathed into his mouth as they kissed again, gentler now.

Finally Shamal pulled away, head dropping to rest on Reborn's shoulder. "I could have lost you, Reborn," he choked out. "I know it's stupid, either of us could die at any moment on a job, but damn it Reborn you're my soulmate and you could have died in that avalanche!"

"Psht, as if The World's Greatest Hitman would ever die in an avalanche," Reborn scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fated Sidestories

SnowyScales

Chained

* * *

as this part is smut, the actual sex has been cut, but you can read the full version on my AO3 at works/ 5859484/ chapters/ 13508890

* * *

Reborn tensed as the second set of handcuffs clicked into place, chaining his arms behind both himself and the back of the heavy old-fashioned dining chair, each wrist chained to the back leg of the opposite side of the chair. He flexed his arms to test the slack, and relaxed, giving a slight nod.

"Now mister World's Greatest, I have you at my mercy," Shamal purred, trailing his fingers down Reborn's clothed chest and leaning over Reborn. "Oh, whatever shall I do with such a prize?" he murmured into Reborn's ear, before taking his lobe into his mouth and biting gently.

Reborn took a sharp breath and bit his lip, tilting his head back. He swallowed back a whine as Shamal slid onto his lap and moved to biting and sucking along his jaw. Shamal spent long moments on Reborn's jaw before moving to his neck. He was very studiously not grinding against Reborn's growing erection distending his slacks, and started unbuttoning Reborn's shirt.

When Reborn's shirt was fully unbuttoned, Shamal pulled way from his neck to lasciviously eye Reborn's now bare chest and graze his fingers down the now bared skin, nails digging in lightly. "I have no doubt you'll be a tough nut to crack, but I'll have your secrets out of you sooner or later."

Shamal pinched a nipple, smirking at the slight jerk and barely audible clank of chains. He scooted back on Reborn's lap to make enough room, and leaned down. He lathed a wet stripe across the nipple he wasn't teasing with his fingers. There was a louder clatter of chain, and a quiet grunt from above Shamal's head.

Shamal gave the nipple a long, hard suck and smirked, blowing over it and watching it harden. Then he switched nipples, taking the one he'd been teasing with his fingers into his mouth, and rolling the other between his fingers. Eventually, he pulled away and glanced down, mouth twisted in a small smirk.

* * *

cut due to the no smut rule

* * *

Shamal dropped his head to Reborn's shoulder with a quiet sigh, feeling Reborn's head on his own shoulder. They sat there for a while as they came down from their orgasms.

"It's been years and holy shit, Reborn, I still can't believe how wrecked you become when you're tied up during sex," Shamal finally said, quietly.

"Mm-hmm," Reborn agreed languidly.

"Ah shit, I forgot a condom again!" Shamal complained. Reborn let out an amused grunt. "Fuck you, asshole, I have a mission tomorrow, and I'm going to be shitting white for days." Reborn sniggered.


	3. Chapter 3

Fated Sidestories

SnowyScales

Sky Mother

Lily Evans believed in marrying the person you fell in love with, not the person your Words said you should. She certainly did not have a good impression of her soulmate, with the bright green _Hey, baby, how about you dump this loser and date me instead?_ written on her skin. (James wondered what he was going to say, with his _How about you get lost_.)

She always envied Severus for being a Blank. He didn't have the entire world pressuring him to get together with the one who spoke his Words. (Severus Snape wasn't a Blank. He found his soulmate in a little girl with bright green eyes and bright red hair, whose _Hi, I'm Lily, who are you?_ were written on his wrist in bright orange. He hid his Words, because while Lily Evans might have been his soulmate… he was unfortunately not hers.)

(If he had been, his reply on her skin would have been in purple.)

The idea that James Potter was her soulmate disgusted her. How could she be soulmates with that insufferable smug bullying toe-rag? She spent her time quite happily ignoring him and spending time mediating between Severus and her friend Alice. With Severus being extremely introverted and Alice being extremely extroverted, they tended to get into quite a few fight. But she always felt somewhat at peace when they were near.

When Severus called her "mudblood" and cursed at her for trying to help him… something inside her seemed to shatter. She spent days after crying until she puked. (It wasn't the crying that made her vomit.)

When her seventh year started, something about James Potter had changed. He was more studious, and played less cruel pranks, and no longer acted like a bully.

Something inside of her said, quietly burning, ' _Ah, yes, finally. This one is worthy._ '

She started spending more time with him and his friends. After a while, she felt like she was with family. Like several great holes in her being had been filled.

James swept her off her feet with all the suddenness of a lightning bolt; while Sirius was like a storm, forever messy and leaving chaos and destruction in his wake wherever he went; and Remus was a calming voice of reason in the quest to curb the exuberance of James and Sirius.

Lily never liked Peter, though. He had always seemed sneaky, slimy, and untrue to her – even though he had never acted in any suspicious way. There was just something about him that she intrinsically hated.

Lily Potter died wreathed in orange flames, protecting the life of a son she loved near to distraction, a son who was also wreathed in orange flame.

* * *

so, Lily as a Sky, Severus as a Cloud, James as a Lightning, Sirius as a Storm, Remus as a Rain, Peter is a Mist, and Alice Longbottom as a Sun. Lily never trusted Peter enough to bond him as a Guardian, and her bond with Severus was severed in 5th year.


End file.
